Westley Weimer's Valen NPC Mod
Westley Weimer's Valen NPC Mod allows you to have in your party Valen, a Chaotic Evil Vampire fighter/thief. Valen is Chaotic Evil due to her taste for blood, and will cause you to take the Evil route in Baldur's Gate SOA and TOB.There are no Valen-specific quests, but there is a point in the game in which you must decide whether or not Valen's Undead life is worth keeping alive. ---- In Your Team Valen is offered to you in the Mod by Bodhi when you accept Bodhi's offer to go to Spellhold. When you have her, she will be weakened by the Sun's rays but will not die due to her special armor which cannot be taken off. She is the Evil Version of Mistress Elysia's Fade due to her proficiencies in hiding in Shadows and Finding and Disarming Traps, but her pickpocketing skills will be 5% when you first receive her in your party. She does have several friends from her life before becoming a Vampire, and her life before becoming UnDead does have influence when dealing with several characters in the game. The one most important factor is that she is Chaotic Evil is her decisions. At one time she will talk soundly about Saemon and at the same time will slaughter and drink the blood of Valygar and Delon. Her power is due to her being a Vampire and she receives all the strengths and weakness of a Vampire according to D&D rules. ---- Expansion Pack Westley Weimer has given his blessing on a Mod in progess called the Valen Expanison Mod for Westley Weimer's Valen NPC Mod, which is on Spellold Studios. The only thing that is stopping it is Due to Thorium Dragon's Personal Life with school. Thorium Dragons's Valen Expansion will have: • new soundtrack for Valen dialogs and select battles • several new Valen-specific items - written • a new store - written • a new NPC: Booter, the Shadow Thief torture gnome • new subplot: Valen's Enemies • new random encounters New Quests • new quest involving The Hidden • new quests with the Shadow Thieves after Bodhi's destruction City of Amn - Temple District • dialog interjections for "Kill Roger's sea troll" • dialog interjections for "Investigate and destroy the Cult of the Eyeless" • expanded options for "Investigate and destroy the Cult of the Eyeless" • dialog interjections for "Retrieve Mekrath's stolen mirror from his imp" • dialog interjections for "Retrieve Haer'Dalis's gem" • dialog interjections for "Gain the services of Sir Sarles for the temple" • dialog interjections for "Another mission for the temple (of Talos)" City of Amn - Government District • dialog interjections for "Viconia rescued from the fanatics" • dialog interjections for "The hunt for Valygar Corlthala" City of Amn - Slums • dialog interjections for "Investigate activities in the Copper Coronet's rooms" • dialog interjections for "Free Hendak and the slaves" • expanded options for "Free Hendak and the slaves" • dialog interjections for Copper Coronet NPCs • dialog interjections for Slums NPCs • dialog interjections for "Inside the planar sphere " • expanded options for "Inside the planar sphere " • dialog interjections for Slaver's Ship • dialog interjections for "Solve the riddle in the sewers" • dialog interjections for "Help Korgan recover the Book of Kaza" City of Amn - Graveyard • dialog interjections for grave robbers • dialog interjections for "The Final Battle with Bodhi" • dialog interjections for "Find the kidnappers who buried Tirdir" • dialog interjections for "Find the Nether Scroll for Edwin" • dialog interjections for "Put the spirit of the child Wellyn to rest" • dialog interjections for "Help Kamir the Paladin" • dialog interjections for "Perform Bodhi's tasks to recieve her aid" • dialog interjections for "The Final Battle with Bodhi" City of Amn - Promanade • dialog interjections for "Kalah's Circus Tent" • dialog interjections for Den of the Seven Vales NPCs • dialog interjections for Mencar Pebblecrusher's Party City of Amn - Docks • dialog interjections for "Bring the poisoned man to his friends" • dialog interjections for MaeVar's Guildhouse • dialog interjections for "Restore Kangaxx's Body" City of Amn - Bridge District • dialog interjections for "Investigate the Murders in the Bridge District" • dialog interjections for "Find out what happened to Montaron" • dialog interjections for "Solve the 'skinner' murdurs in the bridge district" • dialog interjections for "Rescue Raelis and Haer'Dalis from the planar prison" Trademeet/Druid Grove • dialog interjections for "Animal trouble in Trademeet" • expanded options for "Animal trouble in Trademeet" • dialog interjections for "Dealing with the Trademeet Genies" • dialog interjections for "Deuling Families of Trademeet" • expanded options for "Deuling Families of Trademeet" Imnesvale/Temple Ruins • dialog interjections for "Investigate the deaths in the Umar Hills" • expanded options for "Investigate the deaths in the Umar Hills" • dialog interjections for "Finish the leather armor begun by Rejiek Hidesman" • dialog interjections for "Madulf wants to make a deal with the village" • dialog interjections for "Idle hands in Imnesvale" • dialog interjections for "There's a WHAT in their chicken?" • dialog interjections for "Find mimic's blood for Jermien the Cowled Wizard" • dialog interjections for "Mazzy Fentan rescued from the Shade Lord" De'Arnise Hold • dialog interjections for "The de'Arnise Keep has been invaded" • expanded options for "The de'Arnise Keep has been invaded" Windspear Hills • expanded options for "Journey to the Windspear Hills" • dialog interjections for "Journey to the Windspear Hills" • dialog interjections for "Rescue Garren's Child from Firkraag" • dialog interjections for "King Strohm's Mask" Brynnlaw/Spellhold • dialog interjections for "Island concerns: Ginia's tale" • dialog interjections for "Getting Inside the Asylum" • dialog interjections for "Inside the Asylum" • dialog interjections for "Escaping the Asylum" • dialog interjections for "Leaving the Island" Underwater City • dialog interjections for "Riddle of the Imps" • dialog interjections for "A Spectator and his chest are rarely parted" • dialog interjections for "The prophesy of Sekolah" The Underdark • dialog interjections for "A mage imprisoned?" • dialog interjections for "A Mage's Proposal" s • dialog interjections for "Svirfnelbin Village" • dialog interjections for "Svirfneblin Village Concerns" • dialog interjections for "Victims of Imprisonment" s • dialog interjections for "Recover the Silver Dragon's Eggs" • dialog interjections for "Captured by Mind Flayers!" Ust Natha • dialog interjections for "Retrive Quilue's Brain" • dialog interjections for "Intrigue with Jaraxle" • dialog interjections for "Find the Worshippers of Ghaunadaur" • dialog interjections for "The Drow Summoning Ritual" • expanded options for "The Drow Summoning Ritual" • dialog interjections for "Inside the Drow City" s Forest of Tethir • dialog interjections for "Coran and the Wolfweres" • expanded options for "Coran and the Wolfweres" North Forest • new quest in the North Forest Small Teeth pass • new quest in the Small Teeth pass Suldanessellar • dialog interjections for "Freeing Queen Ellesime" • dialog interjections for "Getting Inside the Palace in Suldanessellar" Saradush • dialog interjections for "Dealing with Gromnir" NPC banters • Haer'Dalis banter NPC Interaction • dialog interjections for "Edwin is being hunted by the Red Wizards" Strongholds • dialog interjections for "Mage Stronghold: the Solamnic Knights" • expanded options for "Mage Stronghold: the Solamnic Knights" ---- Romance in the Expansion Pack And Thorium Dragon said that: Will there be a romance, and how important is it to the story? There will be a romance, and it is a potentially important part of how she develops throughout the game. The player is not required to pursue a romance in order to fully experience Valen. And the Nature of the romance will be: "If I could characterize the romance in one word, I would use 'complicated'. I am planning a variety of possible outcomes to the Valen/PC relationship; however, I don't think that a vampire and a bhallspawn will end their adventure skipping off into the sunset." And: "Regarding the contents of the romance, I'd rather not spoil the fun by listing them here. However I have made it my goal to write it along several different paths guided more by what I perceive as Valen's psychological makeup, rather than the somewhat narrow interpretations of good, evil, and neutrality offered by the game in general. But more to your point: Don't worry, the opportunities for evil play are many and varied." ---- Website: http://weidu.org/ Thorium Dragon: http://www.shsforums.net/topic/11164-faq/